


Crash

by writetheniteaway



Series: Bellarke Writers Month [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Drabble Series, F/M, WritersMonth2020, writersmonth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: Clarke's vying for a new position at the Tattoo Parlor, but she crashes into Bellamy, the flower shop owner next door, and somehow winds up distracted on the way to her interview.(Writers Month Day 1, Tattoo Parlor & Flower Shop AU)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Bellarke Writers Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860718
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Crash

Clarke had triple checked the address for the job interview, changed her outfit half a dozen times before settling on the leather pants and purple blazer (Because honestly, what is one supposed to wear to a job interview that asked what your favorite band, hangover cure, and zodiac sign were), and now all there was left to do was force herself to show up. 

Get it together Clarke, it’s your life, not Mom’s. She knew what she wanted, knew that the steady hand that would have made her a great surgeon would make her an equally great tattoo artist without the soul crushing despair of a six year residency designed to drive her into a substance dependency...not that her mother would know anything about that. But something about the tangible reality of taking steps on her own, the defiant youthful rebellion of a graduating magna cum laude with a major in neurobiology an a poli sci minor for the fun of it, and announcing at her graduation dinner that she was taking a year off, destroying her mother’s hopes and dreams in one phrase she hadn’t even been sure was her decision until it felt right coming out of her mouth-

A sudden impact sends her flailing to the concrete sidewalk, landing hard, her sketchbook flying from her hands. The sound of ceramic shattering follows, and a deep voice spewing a stream of profanity. When its owner sees that she had landed on the ground though, he tempers his anger to a tense frustration. 

“Not for nothing,” The voice says, offering a hand to help her up. “But usually when someone has their hands full, the courteous thing to do is navigate around them.” 

“It was an accident,” Clarke says tersely, ignoring the gesture and pushing herself off the ground, scraping the dust-and petals?- from her knees as best she can. 

“Just watch where you’re going if you’re going to make a habit of being on my sidewalk, ok?” The man rolls his eyes and heaves a dramatic sigh at the universe before reaching into the store doorway for a broom. 

“You own the sidewalk?” Clarke asks incredulously. 

“Comes with the lease on the shop,” He says wryly. “Which I won’t be able to pay for if I lose this account.” He continues, but at this point its muttering mostly to himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke says, softening after the initial shock of the hard fall wears off. “I have an interview, and I’m nervous and I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s fine,” He says, and then more urgently “Don’t move!” 

Clarke freezes, confused. The man crouches down in front of her and stands with a victorious grin, flourishing a handful of flowers in front of her. “Thanks for not crushing my lilies. They’re a bitch to replace this time of year.” 

“Glad I could mitigate the damage.” She replies. “Here let me help you clean this up,” She’s not sure why they’re still talking, or why she isn’t more annoyed at how brisk he’d been with her, but something about the sheer absurdity of the situation was the icing on her already bizarre day. She chooses to roll with it, bending down to delicately salvage any flowers that didn’t look like they’d been crushed or torn by the fall. 

“What about these, uh?” She tries to ask his professional opinion on some questionable looking posies.

“Bellamy,” He says. “And yeah, i can bury them at the bottom, it’ll be fine.” 

“Sounds good,” She says, handing them off to him. “I’m Clarke by the way.”

“Thanks for the help, Clarke” He says intently, his hand lingering just a hair longer than was strictly necessary to take the flowers back from her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever AU even close to something like this...I hope you enjoyed it! I will be posting 1 drabble a day based on the prompts from @writersmonth on tumblr. I am also participating as a writer with @bellarkefic-for-blm; so if you see something you like, feel free to reach out to me or the main blog, and I would be delighted to expand it for you in exchange for a donation of any amount.


End file.
